


一些废稿

by RvNile



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RvNile/pseuds/RvNile
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike





	1. Chapter 1

想写一个普通的故事。

三环路上有一条普通的地下通道，建于九十年代，现在已经破破旧旧。白天时这里人来人往，晚十二点以后就只偶尔有加班到深夜的白领穿行而过。

地下通道的灯光很白，照得人发灰，发虚，冷冰冰的。有人走过时会想到医院，从前医院的每一条走廊里灯光也是这样。

这里睡着一位流浪诗人，没人知道他的身份。他胡子拉碴，头发也有点乱，但很爱干净。爱干净和流浪看起来很矛盾，但安在这人身上却又很合理。诗人平时背着行李四处走，晚上就回到通道里睡觉，睡到天亮再次出发。

地下通道的热闹开始于早上五点钟，卖早点的练摊的陆陆续续都推车子到了通道里。有个白白净净的小老板卖早点和夜宵，天凉了还会卖炒栗子烤红薯之类的。

老板的手推车轱辘轧在石板上时，诗人就醒来。等他彻底清醒过来时，老板已经亮起暖黄色的灯。路面不平，老板的车子晃晃悠悠，很影响他做煎饼。他停下手里的活，把车子往旁边稍微移了移。

还是不行。

老板蹲下去看车轮，一抬头差点撞到另一个人，把他吓了一跳，连忙道歉。对方抽抽鼻子说你脑袋还挺硬啊，递过来一个蓝色的本子送他垫车轮。

一本诗集。

老板把诗集端端正正请进抽屉里，拿出自己的账本塞进车轮下。新书，怪可惜的。他解释说。

诗人眼都不睁，都是垃圾，垫轮子正好。


	2. 一次醉酒

1.  
马龙第一次喝酒的时候一瓶就醉了。

体育运动员远没有娱乐明星们酒量大，他一瓶就倒也算是这群人里天赋不错的，至少远胜过喝半瓶就满脸通红，嘴和脑子分了叉路的方博。

他喝醉后晕晕迷迷的，面上仍傻笑着，身子却软成一团，一不小心就出溜到椅子下面去。但他还留着一丝理智，控制自己不要出糗。

他们坐在低矮的凳子上，面前是几碟卤味，一打啤酒。王皓眯着眼睛把酒瓶往马龙眼前推了推，自己夹了一筷子鸡脚。

“话都说到这份上了，不再多喝一杯对不起这情分。”

马龙要分一部分脑子控制自己的行为，剩下的尚清醒的脑细胞想不出来合适的托辞，他觉得皓哥说得挺对的。过去的两个半小时里几个人互诉苦衷，的确值得多喝一杯做纪念。

于是他颤颤巍巍给自己的玻璃杯里倒满了啤酒。马龙不喜欢气泡溢出，倒啤酒慢悠悠溜着边儿，看得坐他旁边的张继科心里着急。

“我给你倒。”他蹭了过来，毛茸茸的大腿撞上马龙的腿。马龙只感觉张继科的大腿特别硬，石头一样。张继科的右手摸上马龙的左手，他抖了一下，连带着酒瓶一晃，磕倒了立着的玻璃杯，发出啪的一声和稀里哗啦的水声，惊醒了趴在桌子上睡觉的陈玘。

“怎么回事？”王皓也抬头看向他们的方向。

“酒洒了。”张继科有点怨念，啤酒洒在他短裤上，粘住他的腿毛和皮肤，湿淋淋的很不舒服。马龙侧过头看他，张继科在灯光下很无奈地笑，鼻子硬挺嘴角泛红，那杯酒仿佛也黏住了他的睫毛，令他睁不开眼睛。

马龙笑出声来。可能是他平时傻笑太多，这次的笑声并没引起几位前辈的注意，只有他自己的心咯噔停了一下。

他看得分明，张继科鼻尖上有一滴汗。

他很渴。

于是他抬手吹了半瓶啤酒，成功把最后的一点自己也灌醉，仰倒在凳子上，后脑勺靠着隔壁桌子。

他身边的人忙伸手垫在他脑袋下面。马龙后仰的劲儿太大，脑袋狠狠撞上他的手背。张继科啧了一声，“脑袋还挺硬。”

王皓喝得飘飘然，眼里只容得下面前几盘菜。陈玘倒是抬起头来，神情严肃盯着他，把张继科盯出一身白毛汗。等他踟蹰着不知道说句什么好，陈玘又突然笑了，一边笑一边戳旁边王皓，被他狠狠瞪了一眼。

“干啥玩意？”

陈玘嘿嘿笑着，又把头埋回柳木桌子上。

2.  
张继科送马龙回公寓时，马龙可一点都不配合。

他的胳膊被张继科架着，被迫跟对方一样大刀阔斧往回走。风凉透了，从他耳朵眼灌进去，鼻子眼里跑出来，激了好几个哆嗦。

“你冷啊？”张继科一只大手拍到他脑门上，抹了抹一层细汗，嫌弃似的在他衣角上擦了擦手。

他扶着马龙走了两步，最后还是换了个姿势让马龙走在他后面一点，用自己暖暖和和的身体给他挡三四分凉风。

马龙喝多了酒不太舒服，脑袋在他后脖子上动来动去。张继科的脖颈被他短而硬的发茬儿一蹭，几乎是从天灵盖绷到脚趾尖，走路依旧大刀阔斧，却透着几分僵硬。

僵硬到什么程度呢？他没心思计较马龙蹭了他一身汗，也不计较酒鬼熏得他也满身酒气。

马龙没精神洗澡，乖乖钻进被子里睡觉去了。张继科看他看了一会儿，坐在床边点了支烟——用马龙的火机，点着马龙剩在床头柜上的一支烟。

烟雾虚虚实实。张继科吸烟只为耍酷，实际不太熟练，一口过肺了，一口没有。嘴里的酒气渐渐被微苦的烟草味道遮住，这令他心满意足，也稍微清醒了些。

他转来转去找烟灰缸却没找着，只能掐了烟头丢进垃圾桶里，转头拍了拍马龙熟睡的脸，给他留了盏灯便关门离开。

3.  
马龙睡得很不踏实，他觉得太渴了，梦里一切都是火的颜色，有赤红的胶皮和橙黄色的一整盆乒乓球。他站在球网上走钢丝，身下的球台离他有十米远。

火烧了起来，从他的鞋底烧到头顶，一束火苗从左耳朵眼通到右耳朵眼。全身都是热的，全身都在火里烤着，他也渐渐变成一团火，点着了整个球场。

他纠缠着，燃烧着，可火里除了他分明还有其他的存在。那是块坚冰，消磨了他的热情，打灭了他的外焰。

马龙觉得有些委屈，几乎要落下泪来，可是火哪有眼泪。冰被他烤化了一些，棱角不再分明，反而圆润了许多，像他爸摆在客厅里的一块和田玉雕，像张继科脖子上拴着的狗链一般的玉佩。

对啊，张继科在哪里，前辈们又在哪里。

冰化成水，封住马龙前进的路。他急得在原地打转。这时那块冰张口说话了。

“龙，”他说，“你要去哪儿？”

冰劈开了火，火痛极。他的灵魂一样被劈开，一半是迎合，一半是反抗。马龙又想挣扎又想沉沦，最终被冰水裹挟着彻底熄灭。

他从睡梦中惊醒，被子被他蹬到脚边，一半儿耷拉在地板上。他把枕巾紧紧攥在手里，无意识地拧来拧去。

他的旧床单起了球，有些地方洗得发白变薄，马龙陷在床单里，听着他鼓擂一般的心跳。

他渴望见到又害怕见到的人推开门来，给他端了杯水放在床头。

“你醒了？”

马龙张张嘴，不知道答什么好。


	3. 残章

他的手其实并不是特别直，因为从小练球，骨节很明显，右手中指第一个指节略微弯曲。世界冠军张先生看多了武侠小说和香港电影，男人的手最好看不在张开，而是握住什么时，比如刀，烟，球拍，还有枪——各种意义上的。

他十几岁时就开始偷偷学着抽烟，但他着实不太喜欢喝酒。中国人通常用酒量来评估男人的血性，可张继科毫不在意，也没人敢质疑他的性格不合性别。能进国家队的运动员自制力总不至于太差，张继科在赛场上对对手狠，对自己更加严苛。所以他看着队友在海滩边试了一扎啤酒，自己只专注眼前那盘炒饭。首都城市的卫生状况一样糟糕，他像挥舞球拍一样驱赶苍蝇，还帮队友打掉几只要爬到他手上去的小虫。

队友的酒量也不算好，喝完一杯啤酒就开始脸红，意识尚清醒，人却困困倦倦的。

他随口问了队友一个问题，队友呆坐着想了半天却答不出来。他喝多了比平时话少点，比较安静，看着特别柔软。

张继科就上手戳了他一下。

队友挣扎了两秒钟，把他的手拍掉。“别闹。”他板着脸，虽然佯装严肃的样子没什么说服力。

张继科突然很想笑，他也确实笑出声来。当然他没有许昕方博爱折腾，所以没趁他喝飘然时做些什么恶作剧，只把队友扶回酒店。

队友那会儿正在戒烟，张继科是知道的。所以他挣扎了半天还是没在队友面前掏出烟盒点上一支吞云吐雾，即使手指痒到蜷缩又伸直，像条小虫子一样搔他的心。

队友走在他左边，总想努力走直却不太成功，没两步就开始挤压他的空间。张继科也没在意，顺手揽着他肩膀让他不至于出溜到地面上去。队友侧过脸来嘿嘿傻笑，脚下却毫不留情，连踩了他好几脚。

这是不默契吗？是太默契了，手往一处甩，脚往一处搁，像同一个人又分明不是一个人。最后队友干脆巴在他肩膀上，大腿贴着大腿，胸膛贴着胸膛。晚上风挺大，张继科听到他们防雨外套摩擦的声音，沙沙响。

离开这个和青岛一样的临海城市前，张继科买了盒本地产雪茄，塞进行李箱里，却一直没开封。可能还是细一点，软一点，能夹在手指里转来转去的香烟带给他的熟悉感更多。

他上衣兜里有个磨得发亮的火机，是队友送他的。他也曾送给队友一个差不多款式的，却从没见他用过。

大概是被他收进柜子里去了。他一直这样，把最好的最珍贵的东西藏起来，生怕哪天不小心弄丢了。

张继科这样想着，点燃了那支被他蹂躏得发皱的烟。


	4. Chapter 4

男队谁最八卦？都挺八卦，又都不太八卦。丁宁想了想说，他们八卦的点都老奇怪了。 但要问谁消息最灵通，那肯定是皓哥啊。皓哥啥不知道！那可是知道秘密最多的人。 其实王皓也很委屈，他一个三十多岁大老爷们儿，守着每个队员心里少男少女的小秘密，从谁谁谁暗恋谁谁谁到小胖今早上吃了几个包子到马琳昨晚上斗地主赢了多少欢乐豆。这些秘密攒在心里，憋得他本人也日趋健壮。 这些事情最初的开端是喝酒。他自己喜欢喝酒，但一个人喝酒很奇怪，便常拉兄弟们偷溜出去一起喝。运动员酒量都不高，三两杯下肚壮了胆子就开始胡扯瞎扯。先是骂骂老刘琢磨出来的新招数，之后就是趴在桌子上痛哭流涕。那些个遗憾，可惜，追悔莫及和年少时的懵懂就那么溜着桌子边流下去了。当然也有不省心的，喝酒不是唱歌就是说瞎话，老实说他自己看得也挺乐呵的。平时人模狗样的，耍起酒疯来还都挺有看头。 有年全运会，男团男单比赛结束后他这个做老大哥的带着一众小弟出去喝酒。那天天气特别好，月朗星稀，适合瞎唠，大伙比完赛心里高兴，更没控制住。开席不到一个小时小弟们原形毕露，只剩大哥嚼着大串遗世独立。他左边坐着的是张继科，小伙子喝得黑红，看不出来把眼睛喝肿了还是困得睁不开。他私底下话不多，王皓看他喝醉了老想逗逗他，可人家还是没什么好玩的反应，也没蹦出几句话。 他那天刚和马龙打完决赛，4:2，这会儿有点不敢逗马龙。马龙和他坐一对桌，眼睛时不时围着他瞎转，一副有心事的样子，有点郁闷有点憋屈，可能还有点别的什么，王皓没看出来—他只顾着琢磨事儿了，不会给老龙打出什么毛病来吧，转念一想内战你爆我我爆你早就习惯了，能有什么问题。 可马龙的眼睛老在他身边打转，王皓渐渐觉得有点不自然，躲不得，又不好问，内心纠结，就不小心打翻了眼前那瓶啤酒。 哗啦啦的，麦芽的甜味洒了一桌子。张继科这会儿倒是灵敏许多，一个激灵抽开了手，支棱着眼皮左右看看。王皓一边手忙脚乱收拾桌子，一边感觉到来自老龙视线的压力突然不见了。抬头一看，马龙这会儿侧过脸去看路边一棵树，正出神呢。 他把桌子擦了擦，勉强在一堆铁盘钎子中间收拾出一片空地。张继科顺手就把胳膊肘支在那儿，托着腮帮子发呆。 他好像在看马龙。 没一会儿给马龙也看毛了，晃晃悠悠站起来说要放水。张继科蹭地也跟着跳起来，“我也要去。” “你去什么你去，大老爷们上厕所还手牵手。”王皓忍不住笑话他。 张继科才不管，跟着马龙绕进了烧烤店里面。他喝得真不多，比马龙走路稳当多了，一步步凿得实实的，动静巨大。马龙就回过身来睨他。 “干啥？” 张继科推他，“没干啥。” “没干啥你跟着我。”马龙叨咕两句，甩上洗手间的门。 他推开门的时候看见张继科靠在墙上吸烟，似乎没看见他出来。马龙一个肘击戳了戳他，“你去吧。” 张继科声音闷闷的，“我不去。” 马龙下意识看了看他下身，“没毛病吧？” 张继科有点生气，吐了特别大一口烟，哼哼两声又不说话了。 马龙刚才洗了把脸，这会儿清醒了些，看张继科一支烟刚开始抽，就不管他径直要走。可没想到张继科悄不声儿把烟掐了，又跟在他身后。烧烤店晚上十点人特多，挤挤嚷嚷的。马龙都闻到他领口里的汗味儿了。 “你咋了，到底想干嘛啊？” 张继科搭着他脖子，在他肩膀上狠狠按了一把。


	5. 列兵

张继科在新兵连认识的马龙。他们是同一批入伍的新兵蛋子，从五湖四海为了同一个目的聚集到这个荒郊野岭的训练基地。  
军营和张继科想得完全不一样。三点多起床，外面天漆黑。风干拉拉的，夹着沙子吹在脸上，终于让他清醒一些。今天是他轮岗，站在楼门口一动不动几个小时。他对自己要求还是很严格的，背挺得直直的，下巴微收。可他又管不住自己乱跑的脑子，眼睛也跟着转来转去，定在黑洞洞的天上。  
那几天虽然冷，却是晴天。天特别远，好多星星在那上面。他试图一颗颗去数，数到一半就乱了顺序。张继科轻易不服输，在哪跌倒就要在哪爬起来，他就这么和那些星星较上劲，直到走廊里传来叮叮咣咣的杂音，后面还跟了一句，“哎呦。”  
“谁？”张继科全身的肌肉绷得僵硬。  
那人说话的声音却很不严肃，“没事儿，起夜，滑了一下。”  
隔天训练的时候，张继科从人群中很轻松就分辨出昨晚的那个声音，是隔壁班的一位哥们儿，个子不高不矮，站第一排，报数喊口号的声音都特别响亮。响亮又坚定，坚定到甚至有些尖锐了。每次隔壁班一喊口号，张继科就只能听到那人的声音。  
可他自己报数时，总被班长抓出来批声音不大没精神，甚至把他拽出来一个人站着喊了几十遍。  
张继科没觉得委屈，他只是不服。心里不服眼睛便也动作起来，瞟到隔壁班在休息，声音很大的哥们儿坐在小马扎上和旁边人说话，笑得特别不严肃。


End file.
